marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destroyer (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Destroyer is a fictional object that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics, usually as an opponent to Thor. It is a suit of Asgardian armor, animated by magic, which first appears in Journey into Mystery #118 (Jul. 1965) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Debuting in the Silver Age of Comic Books, the Destroyer is featured in over four decades of Marvel continuity and other Marvel-endorsed products such as animated television series, live-action films, video games, and merchandise such as action figures and trading cards. Due to trademark issues, at least one toy version of this character is marketed as Marvel's Destroyer. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | High 2-A | At least''' High 2-A''' Name: Asgardian Destroyer Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: N/A Age: Unknown, likely around 1000 years old (It was built after the last Celestial host arrived on Earth over 1000 years ago.) Classification: Magical suit of armor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter disintegration, Dimensional travel and manipulation, Size Manipulation, Becomes stronger every time it is activated, Can corrupt the spirits of those who use it, Heat generation, Immune to nearly all physical forms of attack, Can kill immortal beings Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+ '(When its visor opens, the Destroyer can disintegrate materials as durable as Uru. Superior to Thor.) | '''High Multiverse level+ with Odin's power animating it | At least High Multiverse level+ (At his peak, when greatly empowered by both Odin and Skyfathers of every pantheon, the Destroyer was capable of slicing a Celestial's arm) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ via scaling from Thor Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar '(Stronger than Thor, and even than Hulk) Striking Strength:' '''Solar System Class+' | High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level+| High Multiverse level+ '''(Should be more durable than base Odin) | At least 'High Multiverse level+ '(More durable than before, but was still easily pierced and then reduced to slag by blasts from Celestials) Stamina:' Limitless. He can't tire. Doesn't need in sleep, rest, food, water and oxygen. Range':' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' The Odinsword Intelligence:''' Without an animating spirit, it just acts on instinct like a wild animal (in the few circumstances it can act when not animated). Otherwise, depends on the intelligence of the animating spirit (although the spirit will eventually be corrupted and seek only to destroy and kill everything around it) '''Weaknesses: It needs the spirit of another being to animate it. If the spirit is attacked it can be stopped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hand Blasts: The Destroyer can fire magical energy blasts from its hands capable of easily slicing through Thor's Mjolnir * Transmutation Beam: The Destroyer fires a beam which can transmute matter from one state to another * Heat Beams: The Destroyer generates flames from its hands as powerful as dozens of suns * Visor Beam: The Destroyer's most powerful attack, it opens its visor and fires a beam capable of completely eliminating matter and energy from existence. This attack takes a while to charge, however Key: Average Soul | Odin's Soul | Council of Godheads' Power Other: The Asgardian Destroyer's abilities have a wide range depending on the power of the person inhabiting it. On its own, it has high herald level power regardless of whether the person inhabit it has any powers, but if a more powerful being inhabits it, it adds that power level to its own. Hence, while inhabited by Odin and all of the Asgardians combined, it gained power proportionate to that scale. However, the Celestials still easily disposed of it. This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of the Asgardian Destroyer Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.